The Hell
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: Not beginning as a crossover, but will become. The end of the fourth season and the end of the second season. If you watch these shows you will know which season correspondant to show.
1. Information

**I do not own anything of Vampire Diaries.**

**I'll get one thing across; I am terrible with first chapters, so sorry. But bear through, and this will soon become a crossover. I would say about three chapters... including this one.**

* * *

"You have no idea if this will work. Bonnie will die!"

"Silas is gone now, Caroline; He has no reason for violence."

"He has **every** reason. He's an Original! I need you to realize the mistake you're making!"

Jeremy turned to face Caroline, a bag of salt still in his hand before he put in in the plastic basket in his other hand. "Keep it down. I would rather we not alert the entire store to this… Just… let me do this." A sigh left her lips as she went with Jeremy to the checkout, her blonde friend close behind. Jeremy bit his lip, hating he was in the middle of this. He himself didn't want Bonnie to do this, yet she was determined, and she was relying on him to help her through this. It was the least he could do to help her, along with being her translator to her friends.

* * *

Not long from then, the two(three?) had arrived at the Salvatores'.

"Hey, why are we almost always here now?" Caroline walked into the Kitchen just after Bonnie had Jeremy put the small bag of salt into a cabinet.

"Because since Stefan returned he's been acting oddly," Elena answered. "Damon obviously won't admit it but he's worried about him as well. So I have been over here often helping him deal with it. Also the fact that I practically live here now."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her explanation, her tone becoming slightly teasing. "So… then you haven't just been over here fooling around with Damon?"

"Alright, could we stop talking about that for at least a day," Elena complained with a sigh. "God you managed to fit a years' worth of annoyance into the two days we've been together. We… yes, we're together. But that doesn't mean we sleep together every chance we get."

Caroline scoffed. "Well, knowing Damon-"

"Alright both of you, shut up." Jeremy finally spoke up, now holding a tiny bound bundle of sage over a cup. "She says she can't have any stress if we're going to try this." He desperately didn't want to talk about what they needed the sage for. But they had both threatened to tell Damon and Stefan what they planned if they didn't clarify on everything. Bonnie hated to be the one to do this, but she hadn't been given much of a choice.

The two nodded, yet still had plenty to fume to each other about later. After a few moments Bonnie had the sage burning, sending smoke to swirl above it, while Jeremy set it down in the cup.

Another few minute passed, Bonnie nodded to Jeremy. "Alright, she says it's working."

Elena spoke first. "Good, question right away; Are you able to bring Jenna, or Alaric back as well?"

Jeremy glanced at Bonnie, watching her as he repeated what she told him; "No. They don't have reason to return anymore. They are… content with their fates." He hated the fallen expression Elena took on.

"Call Klaus," Bonnie told Jeremy.

"We need to call Klaus." Elena, Bonnie, and surprisingly Jeremy turned to look at Caroline, who looked back at them with a confused expression for a few moments. Yet soon it became annoyed, and slightly offended.

"Why do all of you believe **I** have his number?"

"Because every chance he gets he insists on flattering you," Elena stated simply. "Not to mention the constant eye sex he attempts every time he sees you."

"Wow. And I thought you had flipped your switch back on."

Jeremy leaned forward against the counter they were all circled around, supported more so on his arms. "So apparently I missed a Caroline and Klaus affair."

"It is **not** an affair," Caroline all but shouted in frustration. "We are not having eye sex, we are not having an affair, and… well he doesn't try to flatter me **every** chance he gets."

Jeremy was still laughing lightly, hearing Bonnie giggle to only his ears. Elena nodded, still not believing it. "Then do you have it or not?"

Caroline bit her lip after a moment, practically growling in further frustration as she surprisingly gracefully flipped out her phone to open contacts. This sent the rest of them more fully laughing as Caroline muttered "Shut up"'s at them and placing the phone on the table, simultaneously selecting 'speaker'.

It only took two rings before a voice sounded on the other end; "_Caroline, what a joy to hear from you_."

"I need your help, Klaus," Caroline responded bluntly. For a moment she regretted putting this on speaker, but he wasn't that impulsive, right? _Wait, what am I thinking. Klaus not being impulsive?!_ She silently laughed at her own stupidity while adding, "This is on speaker, so… don't do anything stupid."

"_Now Love, you can't possibly think __**that**__ daring of me as to try anything over a phone. I much preferred our quite heated rendezvous in person not many months ago_."

Caroline bit her lip almost enough to draw blood, not looking up to meet either interrogating gazes. "Considering you bring that up right now and over the phone, I should think that wrongly of you." Months later and he brings **that** up. Really?! I quickly changed the subject, though. "We're here to talk about the Witchy resurrection thing."

"_What is it you need to know. As long as my brother is returned to the 'living' everything works out well, everyone goes home happy. But of course I will be there in the chance you and your friends intend to stake him."_

"We wanted to know details about the arrangement," Jeremy told him. "Bonnie said she still needs a celestial event, as in the half moon coming tomorrow. But-"

"_Ask Bonnie if Finn is able to return as well_."

Jeremy was silent for a moment as he looked at Bonnie questioningly. After she shook her head he was slightly relieved. _Yet Finn would be much less of a problem than Kol,_ He decided. "She can't. It would take too much out of her, and for the same reason our friends won't be able to come back; He is content with his fate, he has no reason to return."

There was muttering on the other end for a moment, ending with an audible curse, followed by the mentioning of, "_Sage_."

"_Alright, then tell her to meet me at the last destination for the sacrifices. Caroline will know where to find it_."

Caroline merely remarked something under her breath and grabbed her phone, ending the call. "So damn infuriating. So Jeremy, what can Bonnie tell us about how this works?"

Even Bonnie was confused for a moment, staring at Caroline until she turned to Jeremy with a forced smile. "Tell them I will need the salt, then for it to be spread on the designated ground as a pentagram. Then I'll perform the spell and Kol will appear. Although you will need to **want** him there. It works better if he is summoned from another source. If it works well he will become living in his dead life." Jeremy relayed it back to them, still staring at Bonnie, who cursed silently at his look. He always had to know when it was fake.

"What can we do to help?" Elena asked, far more worried than intrigued. Her hopes had been long from extinguished when she realized no one else would be able to come back.

"Just stand by," Jeremy said after a minute. "Be ready and prepared in case he tries anything."

Carolines' brow was furrowed, yet she wasn't sure what she was actually thinking. "Wait, we aren't going to have a plan. We're given this opportunity and we don't think of **anything**?"

"It won't work, Caroline." Elena began slowly pacing, in truth wondering why they hadn't thought of anything. "As Klaus said; He'll be there waiting for us to make a move. We can always try something later."

Jeremy spoke up again. "Bonnie needs one other thing. Caroline; call Klaus again and ask him to bring something of Kols'." Jeremy had somehow made his way to the edge of the doorway. Now he slipped out inconspicuously, sneaking off out of the house as if the two Vampires couldn't hear him. Of course Bonnie had to follow, which was their intention after all.

Caroline barely noticed Jeremys' absence, already freaking out over calling Klaus again. "I'm getting a drink," Elena told her after looking after where Jeremy had gone, obviously going out to speak to their friend alone again.

"No, Elena, I don't want to call Klaus alone." But Elena had already disappeared down to the 'basement'. Niklaus had been irking her for the past two days. Telling her in that he would make her his eventually then leaving her alone for 42 hours aside from the threat to Jeremy-to-Bonnie. Not that she was complaining -or, she kind of was- but it was an eerie withdrawal.

"Just do it, Care!" Elenas' voice sounded form downstairs. Caroline forced down her worries yet again with a throated growl, bringing up Klaus's contact again and holding and holding it against her ear.

"_Have you decided to take me off speaker yet, Love_?"

Caroline walked outside as she spoke, grateful the fresh air was already calming her nerves. "Bonnie needs something of Kols'. Bring it tomorrow night."

"_Is that all_?"

"Yes, make sure its' something of his, not your… suicidal brother or anything."

"_As you all said; They are unable to be brought back_."

"Just do it," Caroline practically hissed at him.

Of course, his voice remained his damn sexy, ignorant… "_Of course. And, Caroline_?"

"What?"

"_I'm looking forward to seeing you_." Before he had the offer to continue she hung up. _Tyler said a week, why could his Hybrid quickness not grant him less of three days?_


	2. Kol

Niklaus stepped downstairs to find his brother sitting on the couch, a glass of Tequila in his hand as he stared out the window. His expression gave away the fact that he was deep in thought, yet Klaus knew far better than to think he was any less aware of his surroundings.

"Drowning our sorrows, are we, brother?"

His brother took a deep breath to end his mystifying thoughts, simultaneously sitting up and setting his drink on the coffee table in front of him. "Only wondering what to make of Katerinas'… new predicament."

Klaus's joking features became serious quite quickly at her name. "I don't believe that is a topic we should be discussing together."

"But that's just it. She is finally vulnerable, Human, and yet you still cease to carry out your threat towards her."

"Don't tempt me."

Elijah paused. The brothers knew the other well enough; Elijah knew him well enough to refrain from pressing. Telling his brother he cared over them -even if he had confessed it in his own words- would only provoke him to do otherwise than which expressed his care.

"Then I will only thank you dearly for sparing her life." _I cannot wait to see her again._

"The least I can do for sticking a dagger in your heart." Both smiled at the repetition of their soon to be resurrected brother.

"When are the arrangements?" Elijah asked.

Klaus paused a moment in silence. Damnit, he still hadn't gotten the artifact of Kols'. "I spoke with them last night. We have decided on tonight." Elijah was slightly taken back, though far more so delighted with the news. They had been planning this since several nights before, once Elijah had come to Mystic Falls just after Klaus to find the dead had been among the living.

"And you have no doubts in the Bennett girl?" Elijah prompted after taking another sip of Tequila.

Klaus smirked. "She knows very well Jeremy Gilbert is very vulnerable. He may have more protection than Katerina but… Well I still have my secrets as we all do." About to walk out the door, he stopped, turning back to his brother. "Leave some alcohol for the celebration, brother. Also, would you know where Kols' ring is still kept."

"Where we left it, it has not been disturbed since. But what… celebration would this be?" Elijah again prompted.

"Tomorrow," Niklaus answered simply. In response to Elijahs' continued confused expression he added, "Now, you don't think Kol will do with a simple "Glad you're back"? Knowing our brother, a party is appropriate at any time. And, in added celebration, there will be a special surprise in order."

"And am I allowed to know then?"

Niklaus answered while stepping out the door and closing it behind him; "What sort of brother would I be if I told the one we will be surprising?"

* * *

"It's almost done," Jeremy announced, finishing the last line of the pentagram along with the bag of salt. Bonnie* stood (even though no one could see her) in the middle of the pentagram. He then stood to the side beside Elena and Caroline. Fortunately Elena had convinced Damon (along with Stefan) she was spending the night with Bonnie and Caroline. Although their three unexpected additions weren't exactly pleasant at the moment;

"So how the bloody hell is this supposed to work?" The (other) blonde stood at the side of Matt –who in turn stood beside Elena, her brother, and Caroline- hands in the pocket of her grey sweatshirt, which a few of them believed Matt got her. Rest assured they both ignored any and all side comments or looks from the others just as they both denied to show as little affiliation in public at all times.

"Patients, Rebekah," Elijah assured her from where he stood near Niklaus, on the opposite side from the others gathered. "As Jeremy has said Bonnie will begin the spell, Kol will appear to us, then he has merely the task of walking to the edge of the circle. Our dear helpful Bennett witch will complete the spell and… he will be returned to us."

"And after that?" Matt asked.

Niklaus interrupted Elijah when he began to speak. "My siblings and I plan to go back to New Orleans. Now that it's brought up; We still haven't received your answer, Rebekah."

Rebekah tensed, hoping they didn't notice her indifferent expression falter for a moment. Luckily Jeremy 'saved' her.

"Bonnie's ready," He interrupted, focusing his gaze on Klaus for a minute. "Do you have something of Kols'?"

Niklaus nodded and walked over to him, holding out a hand. A ring rested on his palm; A black band with a silver lining **[The picture is on my profile]**. Jeremy took it and in turn brought it to the middle of the arranged salt, setting it on the ground in front of Bonnie*, who was smiling at him as he smiled back. Niklaus vamped back beside Elijah and returned to watching Caroline while she did a dreadful job of pretending not to notice nor care.

Rebekah gave Klaus a confused glare as he presented the ring into sight, still staring at him after several minutes had passed.

Once Jeremy was back beside the others Bonnie* knelt over the ring and muttered a few words in… witchy language, then repeated. Aside from Jeremy all the others heard was a high humming. As soon as she* first began the chant the candles set on each end of the pentagram were lit, a high breeze billowing through yet not blowing out the candles or deforming the salt. Even though it hadn't the night sky seemed darker. Another few minutes and she became apparent, her nose now bleeding when the other figure began to show, hands half-extended palms-down.

Bonnie soon stood, her hand extending to rest under Kols'. His eyes slowly opened, immediately burning in fury as soon as he realized he was staring down at the Bennett witch. Yet he found he couldn't move to attack her. "Tell him, I need to keep going!" Bonnie finally shouted, only allowing a few seconds before she went on, feeling the blood now running across her lips.

Jeremy was itching to run out there and stop her. But, according to her, she had to in order to protect them. She seemed to always go to near death over her spells.

"Kol back up until you stand on the edge of the circle," Rebekah told him. After a moments' hesitation Kol stepped back, again and again, avoiding the salt with ease, until he stood on the brink of the formation. He was quite glad to be away from her; The witch was doing all sorts of things to mess with him both now and about three days ago.

Then another being appeared; A teenage girl, slightly wavy black hair a little past her shoulders. She looked around for a moment, slightly confused, then smiled in both satisfaction and genuine glee. Jeremy however, now stared at the girl entirely in surprise.

"Oh my god," He mumbled.

Bonnie fell to her knees, continuing the chant. Her breath was now very stressed and dull. Jeremy rushed forward, yet was stopped with a hand on his wrist. He was pulled back to find Elena keeping him there.

"It may disrupt the spell," She told him sternly, keeping him at her side. "Then we won't know what will happen." He reluctantly nodded.

A few more minutes the spell was done, and Bonnie suddenly stopped, falling onto her side although her image flickered, until it was visible only to Jeremy once again. Every bone in her* body ached, she* could feel blood running along her* lips and chin. The candles whisked out, everyone was silent for a while and barely anyone noticed the girl that had appeared dash off within seconds. "Bonnie!"* She heard Elena exclaim.

Kol then ran at Jeremy, who was now knelt at Bonnies'* side. It looked decently awkward to everyone else in not being able to see Bonnie*.

Unfortunately/Mostly fortunately, Niklaus and Elijah had a quick hold on him, forcing him back from them. Soon they had him on his ass in front of them, both still ready to hold him back again. Elena and Caroline were slowly approaching Jeremy and Bonnie*.

"Relax, Kol. We got you back," Klaus told him. "Bonnie Bennett helped you return. Get over whatever happened fort now and come with us. They have-"

"Now you are defending them. Niklaus they forced a White Oak Stake into my heart, then the witch brought me back, trapped me in a room, then sent me straight back again."

Klaus bent down for a moment to grab Kols' arm, yanking him back to his feet. "Let's talk about this while planning the party, shall we?"

Kol pulled his arm from his brothers' grip, turning to Elijah, who fixed him a glare that forced him to calm down. "Fine, you are all forgiven, for now." Then he turned back to the two. "Now there's a party? I die, and my siblings throw a party in my resurrection." There was a pause for a few minutes while he assessed his two brothers. Finally a grin cracked on his features. "At last you know me so well. Let's go. Bekah?"

Rebekah waited a moment, having not moved from her spot the entire time. She quickly nodded, sneaking a smile at Matt, and ran off with the three.

"Jeremy, is she* alright?" Elena asked.

Jeremy opened his mouth, yet still silent for a second. "She*… I'm not sure." Then he suddenly sat back on his heels, immediately confused.

"Jeremy?" Matt cautioned.

"She disappeared," He told them.

"Alright, then does anyone know who that girl was?" Caroline stood from where she had knelt amongst the others. "Black hair, whole ghostly appearance, and she looked pretty young for a teenager."

"Anna," He told them.

* * *

***When Bonnie is visible only to Jeremy I have a star beside her name or "her/she" if in reference to her.**

**Alright, I have some humor in store for the party(of course).**

**Please review for anything.**


	3. So What We Get (Our Brother) Drunk

**Should have mentioned; The Stefan I am referring to is Silas, only they see him as their Stefan so…**

**Also; Please review, LONG chapter**

* * *

Jeremy sighed again as he fell back onto his new bed. It had felt strange for the past three nights, having to sleep in this new room. Not to mention down the hall his sister was sleeping in the same bed as some psychopath who tried to kill him several times over.

"It's sad when your wallow, when I have to watch you in misery." Jeremy jumped off his bed upon hearing the hauntingly familiar voice. To his distress, Anna stood just inside the large window, smiling at him with the smile he never wanted to resist.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

Anna stepped forward, torn by his expression. She wanted him to be happy she was back, she was finally able to return forever. "Technically I do owe Klaus a favor, which I can only tell is terrible. But I wanted to come back, to be with you. I finally found a chance for us to be together again. Although I only now realize what an idiot I am, having forgotten."

Jeremy stared back at her as she slowly came to the opposite side of his bed, the plead in her voice almost unbearable to hear. _Why does she have to be so damn adorable?!_ "What do you mean?"

"Vicki," She answered bluntly, sadly looking down at the floor by her feet. "You only wanted to become a Vampire for her, I just remembered."

"No- I mean, only at first. Then I wanted to be with you, I wanted you forever. But… I'm with Bonnie, I'm her only connection to her friends in this world and…"

"And it makes you feel all the more important to her," She finished for him. "Hey I wanted to come back for you, hope you haven't moved on yet, and if not…" She gave a shrug, stepping back towards the window. "Oh well. But Jeremy, remember you used to be my only connection as well, I was entirely alone but Bonnie has strong friends on the other side. You were my **only** importance when I was stuck there. I was hoping we still had that bond." Before he could reply she was gone, the curtains swaying in aftermath of her actions.

Jeremy fell back onto his bed, muttering curses over his damned life. He had loved her, that was definite. She had been the only light he saw for a while in his life. Yet he couldn't yet tell if he still felt it. But he was pretty sure he wanted to, not because he owed it to her, or because her mother was killed, then she had been killed. Maybe it was because they still had that bond. "This will never get any easier will it? How many of my girlfriends have died and used me as an anchor to their friends." Anna hadn't; She had stayed around to see him, only him. She had no other friends, in this world or the other side. Jeremy realized that just as Elena opened the door.

"Jeremy?"

The call roused Jeremy to lean up on his elbows, his sister soon walking in. "Yeah?"

He now saw she was holding a boxed piece of reinforcement paper in a tentative hand. "Come downstairs."

When he arrived downstairs just about everyone else was there in the Living room. Elena still held the parchment, tapping it on the coffee table in front of her.

"As I said, none of us are going," He hadn't even noticed Stefan, but he was standing beside Elena, the same dark look to him as he had looked.

"He's right," Damon agreed. But at this point a few of them simply concluded that he was doing his best not to quarrel with Stefan. "Not even an entire forty eight hours after we wake Kol and they've already got a plan to kill the rest of us. How about we make a plan instead, take **them** down-"

"We've already been over this about ten times," Elena cut in. It clearly seemed those three were the ones actually discussing it. "We go, Jeremy stays behind, we enjoy the party and get drunk."

Caroline scoffed. "Damons' had a larger influence on you than I thought."

"Fine, your vote, then." Elena turned to her, hating that she was right yet also somehow embracing her change.

"I don't want to go anywhere within ten miles of Klaus." No one was surprised by her response, she seemed to be on further edge than usual around Originals. "Not to mention I would rather take an old Stefan diet than be surrounded by Mikaelsons."

"Wait, wait," Jeremy cut in. "You're not leaving me behind on this, not again."

"Me neither," Matt added

Damon turned on him, not one to feel the slightest awkward around the boy he wanted to kill and whose sister he was sleeping with. "Shut it, Gilbert; shouldn't you be begging your girlfriend to stay with you. Or I would kill you for helping her bring more problems to us."

"Kol won't turn into a problem," Elena assured him. "Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah will-"

"You… should keep your mouth shut." Damon cut her off, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. "I am still **extremely** angry with you for not telling me either."

Elena almost laughed at this; She dies and he's still so protective. "No, Damon, I couldn't. You would have held me back as you always do. Then my friends would be in even more danger."

"When are we** not **in danger?"

"For what it matters I think we should go," Jeremy repeated.

"I will kill you both again if the two Gilberts don't shut up."

"You should talk, Damon. You have no control over yourself. Everything you do is in judgment of Elenas' well-being. Look how well that's turned out, you're practically holding her hostage in a house that is hers just as much as yours." Stefan gave his brother a hard look when he turned his gaze on him. "So here's what we're gonna do." Stefan took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a random quarter.

* * *

So all but Jeremy arrived at the Mikaelsons' mansion that evening. It was about after four but there was music blasting already. It was hard to make out, but it was obviously loud and obnoxious. Many other teens from town had already arrived and were dancing terribly to the music. Caroline stopped hesitantly at the door as the others' went right inside, worry flashing over her features for a brief second.

Quick check in with Jeremy;

Jeremy had already paced, already attempted to sleep, already stared out the window in silenced hope. Now he was down to wasting his time working out. Although he had only gotten in about ten minutes of chin ups on the door frame, sit ups, and push ups before he heard that lovely voice again. _Crap, stop thinking that._

"Hey Jeremy."

He let go, subconsciously eagerly, from the top of the door frame, landing well placed on his feet. A smile rose undeniably to his features as he approached her.

"Anna, I'm sorry for shooing you away. I just… Bonnie has been my friend for years, and my sisters' best friend; I don't want to hurt her."

"So you're dating her?" Anna slowly stepped forward to meet him. Both ended up in some kneeling form on the bed; Jeremy with one leg on the carpet, Anna sitting back on her heels with her hands on her thighs.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. We were for a while before but so much has happened everything's become so much more confusing." Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment out of frustration. When he opened them he realized Anna was smiling.

She lightly laughed. "Sorry, it's just a little humorous. I've watched you do so many stupid things. Thinking back on them I just find it funny that we could somehow end up here again. Though I understand, things get pretty confusing, but when you decide, either way you need to know I still l-" She was cut off by his lips pressing firmly against hers'.

* * *

"I'm glad you all decided to join us," Niklaus appeared to them from the side of the crowd, coming to stand in front of them quickly.

"Terrible choice in music, though, **especially** for this decade." Damon smiled at his own remark in response to the sound of "_Here's to never growing up__"_ playing off some seemingly invisible speaker.

But Klaus still smiled. "Tell Caroline, she was kind enough to help with the music teenagers and someone like Kol might enjoy." Caroling was more than visibly attempting to hide her blush at the comment. He was still giving her small smiles as her continued. "I hope you stay late enough. Once I find Elijah Kol will begin a video take on his phone, and later he will see it."

"Why, exactly, so you need to take a video of your brother tonight?" Fortunately Caroline convinced herself not to let them know she felt on edge around Klaus. Of course they probably all knew already but… That didn't mean they had to know she planned on getting drunk just so it was easier for her.

"Well, for once in a long couple lifetimes Kol and I have good plans for tonight; We are going to get our brother drunk." With a satisfied smirk Klaus finally spotted him. "And so it begins." With that, he walked off from the slowly lingering group, and approached his brother, who stood by a set table of drinks, mostly alcoholic, nevertheless.

"You certainly did well considering most music didn't exist during the days of our births," Elijah commented, turning his head a fraction to look at his brother. "Not to mention you must have New Orleans on your mind."

"Quite the contrary, Elijah," Klaus told him. As he spoke he poured them both drinks, soon offering Elijah his. "New Orleans does not deserve my attention, the Witches could rid themselves of Hayley, of course, but then I could resort to violence. Or I couldn't care and take down Marcel in my way. I returned to Mystic Falls to relax, if I am there at all times looking over his shoulder suspicions easily rise. I cannot act so interested in the town."

Elijah took the drink from his brother without hesitation, yet didn't begin drinking yet. Klaus, however, already took a sip of the Tequila.

"I doubt that is the only reason you wanted to come back." Elijah noticed the mask his brothers' expression became when he brought up the topic. "It has become obvious to Rebekah and I now, Kol even mentioned you threatened to remove his liver after commenting on her. She is quite special to have been given your affection."

"You say that as though it's an honor. She only hates me And on several occasions it has proven to be used against me as distraction or coercion." Only his siblings would have been able to notice the brief moment of pain cast over his eyes.

"And yet you still find yourself loving her without any ulterior motive?" His remark was far more a statement than question.

Nevertheless Niklaus answered. "Yes, it worries me at times, but I do not allow it to control me."

"Of course, you have always been strong with your power," Elijah mused, glad he had gotten through to his brother. Too many years have passed while he was wallowing in silence. "But keep in mind; Every King deserves a Queen, every… Alpha Male can earn his female."

Niklaus smiled and chuckled. A minute of silenced passed while they both drank from their plastic cups. Then Klaus asked, "Is Katerina coming?"

"I invited her, she seemed reluctant to reply, you can guess why. But I believe she will come." Elijah glanced out the large glass window. "She requested I wait outside for her, I can guess why to that as well." He gave Klaus a meaningful look to emphasize his point, before finishing his drink and walking out the door. As he passed the recently entered group he gave them a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Ready?" Kols' presence was apparent to Klaus even before he heard his voice.

He smiled as he turned to face his younger brother. "Yes, he should be completely out of it within ten minutes."

Before Kol walked off he found he had to ask; "By the way, what did you put in his drink?"

Niklaus contemplated for a moment, thinking of the liabilities this could bring him. "Well, at the risk of you trying this on me; It's called Redneck Tea, surprisingly strong enough to make an Original drunk with one cup."

Kol was laughing as he walked away, phone in hand.

* * *

About half an hour later or so, (nearly) everyone was dancing, Niklaus had managed to engage Caroline in a conversation, granted both were (somehow) slightly drunk as well. **[I want to mention Rebekah and Matt are sitting against a wall with a bottle of Bourbon simply talking about nothing in particular]**

"Thank you again for your help," Niklaus repeated from a few days ago. "I doubt I would ever understand the joys of teenagers in this time."

"Please… no talking. It's hard enough standing near you." Caroline scoffed at his laugh in response.

"And somehow a Vampire manages to get themselves drunk," Niklaus mused.

Caroline groaned as she felt her head slightly pounding. "It wasn't exactly an accident. I wanted to be able to speak to you. I thought this would make it easier. In all fairness I do want to kill you less."

"Come, let's sit." Klaus lead them to the couch, needing to offer Caroline his arm to help keep her from stumbling.

After they had both sat Klaus was still laughing.

"Klaus, why did you allow Tyler to come back?" Carolines' voice was slightly small, a little weak from exhaustion of everything she was dealing with.

Klaus thought for a long few minutes, not sure how to respond before he decided to remind her of what he told her. "I fancy you."

Carolines' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "And I'm dating him, so how would it help you?"

This rendered him silent again. No, her happiness shouldn't have concerned him, but it had. She was clearly distraught with his absence, it… seemed to be the right idea. It had made her smile, and he knew he had been able to cause her some relief. "It was worth it, he makes you happy, I got to cause your smile for once, Love. Leave the subject, it's not important."

"Not true," Caroline managed before she drank down the rest of her drink, setting the cup on the coffee table. But then she did something daring, that she saw as the right choice in order to earn his attention. She twisted on the couch, bringing her knee up so she was straddling him. His gaze met her eyes, clearly taken back by her actions.

"Klaus, you **hate** him. I mean **dead** hate. So you show up to my graduation, save my life, then let him return to town without a death wish. You can**not** tell me that was to see my smile."

"Well, I wasn't able to find another one of your applications." The remark sent them both laughing, although Caroline nearly fell backwards, if Klaus had not caught her. "You truly are far too drunk at the moment, Caroline."

"I hope so," Caroline told him, fully feeling when his hands had ensnared her back in order to keep her from falling only a moment ago. "It makes this so much easier." Before he could ask what 'this' was exactly, she had captured his lips with her own.

* * *

Oh, and near the large group of teens dancing, Katerina and Elijah…;

Kol was laughing his ass off watching one of his older brothers. He would be sure to show Elijah every last second of this video later, then he would have to make sure he keeps the phone away from him…

Katerina was having the best time she ever had while dancing with Elijah, which even that didn't happen often. But she truly owed his two younger brothers for this. Elijah had looked different when she approached him. First, she was surprised to see that he was smiling in delight at her, but there was something else behind it. Nevertheless, she had to keep herself from running to him, knowing that he would protect her from the danger of Klaus. But now she was in even more danger form anyone. But… perhaps if she offered to donate him some of her blood he would leave her alone.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she had ran straight up to him, pressing her body flush against his as she kissed him. She did have him back, he was staying in Mystic Falls for a while, then she could go with them to New Orleans. In that moment she told herself she wouldn't allow him to say goodbye to her again, not as he had before running off.

But once he had pulled away from her he hadn't let her speak, he brought her directly inside and to one corner of where teenagers were dancing to the oddest music she would ever hear Klaus put on.

She hadn't cared though, because she offered Elijah her hand, expecting him to either not know what dance to do to this song or lead her somewhere else. Only he did neither, he had taken her hand, spun her around, and began what no Elijah Mikaelson would have ever done. He ran his hands along her body, and began grinding against her. She reacted in the best way she could; raising her hands above her head as she danced in rhythm to his movements, enjoying every tingle of his touch along her sides. But she was vaguely aware of Kol in her peripheral vision holding a phone up with the camera side in their direction.

By now they were still in those same actions, she could feel a shiver along her spine as she felt his face by her hair, breathing in her scent. A few more minutes and he managed to spin her around so she was facing him again. He immediately pulled her against him into a kiss. When they separated she found herself in the Kitchen, a few Humans stood in there yet fortunately payed the two no attention. Although it seemed to her right now Elijah wouldn't care. His eyes focused only on hers', feeling a need to ravish her entirely, he didn't quite understand, but could figure that he was drunk. It was different for Vampires, especially Originals; they were completely aware of it, only they felt their animalistic nature became more apparent, dominant. So of course he realized his brothers must have gotten him drunk, yet he wasn't entirely complaining. He admitted he needed Katerina, and he felt that in his animalistic side as well; A need to have her in every way.

"Elijah-"

"Shhh." He claimed her mouth with a long kiss, still feeling her body beneath his slightly hasty caresses. Katerina moaned against his lips as his hands began to skim at the bottom of her shirt, thinking back to their time before he left her, before Elena had to intervene in their relationship. As much as she loved every time they were together, in this way or otherwise, no other time had felt as passionate as now.

_How did I not think to attempt at intoxicating him?!_ She scolded herself, not able to think about it long because she felt herself being lifted from the ground. It only lasted less than a second, though, because he moved at Vampire speed, bringing her up to sit on the counter, moving in between her black skinny-jeaned legs for them to grind against the other again. Katerina furiously worked at the hem of his shirt, and she didn't even have the sense to wonder why he wasn't wearing his usual suit but instead a grey and black-flecked t-shirt with black fringe on the short sleeves.

Unfortunately, before she could remove it they were speeding up the stairs, and she was pressed against the wall she soon found to be of his bedroom, then he flipped them onto the bed. As Elijah ground his hips against hers he claimed her mouth again, earning another moan from her. Even further unfortune; they both saw only black in the next moment before they were 'passed' out.

Each Supernatural felt the same flare. Damon, Stefan(Silas), Elena, Niklaus, Caroline, Anna, Jeremy(Just go with it), Kol, Rebekah, Matt(Because he is somewhat connected through Rebekah or his sister).


	4. Crossover

**Just now remembering; We have never seen half of the Originals' Vampiric faces.**

**Sorry for this being so short.**

**But please review.**

* * *

"Katerina?" She heard his masculine voice wonder at the same time she felt his arms tighten around her. A moment later she recalled the experience;

She had found her back pressed against his bed just before she gasped with the feeling of darkness engulfing her. Then his arms had encased her -a sign he was experiencing the same- in a protective manner, feeling her muscles tense in surprise with the sudden realization that they were both passing out. In hindsight it made even less sense. Well, far less so for her, but impossible for him.

She shifted to test her surroundings, although closed her eyes as she felt the reminder of his arousal against her backside. The pressure caused his lust to spark again, and him to grind against her rear in need of friction. Katerina moaned and was suddenly underneath him, only then able to realize two things; There was slightly frozen ground beneath her tousled hair, and Elijahs' fangs were extended to match the coursing veins beneath his eyes. For a brief moment she was afraid, remembering when she first saw that look on any Vampire. At the time it encouraged her to run faster, further, until her legs were numb.

But now, she saw it as a new method to connect. With her insecurities, she first convinced herself it couldn't count as blood sharing while she was Human. Therefore, she still had a loophole if desirable. Only then did she allow herself to flex her neck, raising her chin and tilting her head to the side to reveal more of her throat; Deathly pale against her dark waves.

Without capability for hesitation Elijah flashed down to her neck, sinking his fangs just beside her carotid artery. A second later when she attempted to remove his shirt, this time it worked, and it was tossed to her right. Then she twined her fingers into his hair while he nimbly undid the buttons of her black 'sweater'. **[Not exactly a sweater but it's the kind that you wear a shirt under since it's only meant to go over a womens' breasts]**

"Elijah," Katerina managed to get out. The flex it caused in her neck only allowed more revealed skin. "You realize what's going on?"

Elijah forced himself away from her throat, too indulged in her currently to feel the remorse he knew he would later. "Yes, my brothers will be saw to later, though."

She let out a small laugh. "They have my thanks, even if I'm worrying what this will make of you when you are hungover."

"Currently I am entirely hungover since our pause with whatever rendered us unconscious," Elijah countered. "But, I react differently to levels of intoxication."

Katerina was too busy musing and trailing a hand down his back in random patterns to notice the rustling.

"When you two are done, you could finally realize... Now what was it?... Oh, yes; We're in the middle of a Forest!" Kol nearly shouted the last part while he slightly leaned on a tree.

Elijah rolled off of Katerina while simultaneously getting to his feet to face his brother. With one hand on Katerinas' forearm he pulled her up.

"Do not chastise me for what you caused, brother."

"Just put your shirt on, we're all waiting." Kol then walked away toward the sound of milling voices, leaving the two to correct what little clothing they needed to and hurry after.

*_The World Might End || The Night May Fall_*

"Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God." Caroline finished the murmured chant with a pained groan, bringing a hand to her devastated head. She swore, this was worse than the aneurysm the undead Witches had given her. Fortunately it subsided for a single moment for her to give Klaus a murderous glare. "I need to remind myself to deny the next time you offer me a damn drink." But for some reason the Hybrid sitting across from her was chuckling at her complaint. "Shut up," She remarked in a half weak voice.

"That aside," He said in a passive tone, the humor still hidden under his words. She was the reason he was laughing, obviously; Her claim would most likely not be met, but also seeing her experiencing a hangover after **that** little of an amount of alcohol. "What-"

"What was that?" Caroline cut him off, finishing the question. She rubbed her temple another moment before raising her gaze to meet his unembarrassed stare.

"You **did** experience the same then?" He cautioned.

Caroline stared at the ground for a moment, hating both what she saw and the fact that she was entirely unaware of why she experienced it so… thoroughly. "Well, I think so. Henrik-"

"Henrik?" Klaus gave her a brief look of confusion. He definitely did **not** see Henrik. "No; Damon." He didn't miss the deep in thought expression cast over her features as she tried to understand whatever that was.

She quickly brought herself out of her thoughts once she realized his tantalizing gaze was still on her. While she pushed herself up she spoke, "We'll have to find Jeremy so we can ask Bonnie, then. I think I hear Elena."

But before she took more than a few slightly stumbled steps, she was stopped by a tight grasp around her upper arm. She turned her head to face him and found his blue gaze piercing into her own. "Did he really do that to you?" With the simply words she finally got it, almost exactly what he saw. She felt her jaw partly open -while she took a moment to fully understand what he had seen- as if she intended to say anything. Did that mean what she saw had also been real?

But without a word she pulled her arm from his grip, doing her best not to think on it too much for the moment, and continued in the direction she heard her friends' voice from.

*_Rain On Down And Cover Us All_*

"Ow," Jeremy managed. Where the hell did the migraine come from. God, kiss a Vampire you end up feeling like crap. Although with one look, he noticed Anna lying on her back looking slightly less pained, but still pained nonetheless. "You alright?"

It took her a moment before she forced herself to sit up. "Fine," Speaking too soon, she found raising her head had not been the best idea at the time. "Oh, it feels like I was drugged."

"Only vervain on me is my bracelet," Jeremy assured her, thinking twice about trying what she just had. "But where are we?"

"Not sure I want to know." Anna looked as much as she could with her current position, managing to see plenty of trees on every side.

"It's my fault, sorry." The familiar voice made Jeremy sit up, regardless of the sudden pain and dizziness he experienced.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, this is years back, not particularly the same timeline of ours. But… the less you know, the better." She nervously reinforced the security of the pack over her shoulders. "There's a village not far from here. Go West, ask a family to take you in for a month or few. You'll be safe there while we're here."

"Wait, Bonnie, where is "here"?" Jeremy forced his legs to hold him up while he stood.

"Somewhere safe, I'm sorry I got you messed up in this, Jeremy, but it was safer here." Bonnie turned her attention to Anna for a second to say, "Protect him, hopefully we'll all be in Mystic Falls again within two months. I need to go find to Elena and the others."

Jeremy took a step after her, but Anna was suddenly in his way, keeping him back. So he settled for calling his question after her; "They can see you now?"

"Because of the spell, they can hear and see me," She assured him.

He let out an annoyed sigh, twisting around in exasperation. "Damn, so we're stuck here for-"

He cut off after hearing a sword being drawn and a humming in the air. He and Anna turned to find four people standing there, all of them looking ready to attack, somehow even the fairly old man.


	5. No Suitable Title

**Thank everyone who is following and favoring this. Also and extra thank you to Mistress Darken.**

**So everyone knows; I won't be changing the spelling of words to account for any of the characters accents, I imagine it makes it a little hard/annoying to read and I'm sure who wants to can imagine the way the characters would say it if this was an actual show instead of written story.**

* * *

"You better have that fire in you later, Elijah." Katherine gazed up a him with a teasing smile as they followed Kols' direction at a leisured walk. "I knew you had more passion in you."

"I advise you not be a tease right now, I'm having enough trouble attempting to force myself fully sober." Elijah fussed with the unfamiliar shirt he just realized his brothers had tricked him into wearing, then frowned at the devil smirking back at him.

At least they both knew she knew it was a façade –and a very good one- over her hatred of being Human. Elijah felt slight grief towards the fact that she was now fully vulnerable. When he had first seen her after her de-vampirism he was probably the only being capable of understanding the emotion crossing her face once she saw him; Pure relief, even trust. And no, he was not "seeing what he wanted to see" and he was not being tricked by her, he would be able to tell.

"Then you're doing well," She pointed out. "I know you're less intoxicated when you become less fun; Meaning it's become too obvious that you're always sober."

Elijah sighed, wishing she would ask the question anyone would have if in her place. Fortunately for him he wouldn't have to wait too long. "I deal with my problems other ways, my brothers were quite eager to make me drunk, no doubt Kol was watching nearly the entire time."

"And Klaus wasn't?" The name became even more terrifying once she knew he had more use of her now, of her _Human_ blood.

"Otherwise occupied." _Unmistakably going after the blonde, young Vampire,_ Elijah thought. But he also recognized the speck of fear that escaped in her tone. "I've asked him to allow you to live, as far as I know he accepts my offer."

Even though Katherine knew exactly what the offer must be, she still needed to hear it confirmed, "What was this offer?"

And Elijah knew she would ask that, the worried young woman he had known was never far from Katherine when he was around her. He almost enjoyed seeing that part of her, even if he went along with a few of her "Katherine" plans which were always very likely to be tricks. "You would be allowed to live, being that you maintain residence close or remote to where we are. He will be allowed to take your blood when he finds use for it, but you will always be safe from the possibility of him taking all of your blood." Katherine did nothing in response, only looked down to the forest floor to contemplate the terms along with possibilities of her life ahead of her.

She would find a Witch, as many as she would need, she would coerce Elijah to threaten them until they 'agreed' to unbind the Humanity curse from her. Yes, Elijah would do that for her, he had to, and if he didn't she could make him do it. Men can use their charm on women, well she has her perfect curves she can use. Yet while planning this out, and selecting the noble Original for her to seduce yet again (but this time in order to have him do as she wishes) gave her a difficult feeling. It was different, and uncomfortable, and it hurt at the bottom of her stomach. She mentally groaned at her recognition of the cause for it; Human fucking feelings. And as much as she wanted to believe that, it ws not true, and she knew it.

Meanwhile the afore mentioned "Noble Original" was smiling at the feeling of Katerinas' side now lightly pressed against his. And he kept the smile after looking down at her to realize she hadn't even noticed her own affectionate action, meaning she wasn't exactly using him at the moment, yet was still having him as company. Of course, he was the only company she could truly trust for the time being;

He had planned to disappear from Mystic Falls, leave that heartache behind. Stay as far as possible from Katherine, leave behind the bruise of losing two brothers. Then Niklaus stepped in to call for their witch, one of the Bennett line who his mother had help to nearly destroy them. At the time he still needed one last assurance in the life of his mistaken love.

* * *

_Taking the phone from his brother Elijah forced his voice indifferent as he spoke to Jeremy, who was still ranting._

"_Look this is really bad timing; My sister just had to learn her best friend was dead from a psychopath and his-"_

"_My apologies, Jeremy," Elijah cut in. "But we don't have much time for my question and your ranting has since become annoying." As he spoke he slowly made his way outside, hoping to ask this question without his brother listening. Once he stood on the other side of the window from where Klaus now sat, he spoke again. "Now, you are going to tell me where Katerina is and I swear if you dare try to lie to me I will find you, your sister, whoever I have to-"_

_Elijah did his best not to be furious when the young Gilbert interrupted. "Alright, you… have my word, or whatever; My sister… um." At first the Original expected him to say his sister had killed her_ _Doppelgänger__, but neither of them could be that stupid; Elena for believing she could kill the cunning woman, and Katerina for allowing herself to be killed. What is the boy so afraid of?_

_Jeremy made sure his heavy breathing calmed as his sister ran into the other room of the Boarding House. God, he never realized talking to Klaus was less intimidating than his unpredictable brother. Plus, his sister had shaken her head when she heard the demand before she left. Still, Elijah was completely serious with his threats like all the Originals. Better not to rile them._

"_Katherine attacked Elena, was about to kill her… but Elena forced the cure in her mouth first." Luckily the only other beings here were down by the cells, promising this was mostly private. "She's Human, and with us at Stefan and Damons' house." Although the house couldn't be included as Stefans' house for the moment, as they all believed he had left for quite a while._

_The silence from the other end was nearly terrorizing to Jeremy, until it escalated to "Listen well, Jeremy, I will be at the Salvatores' house in little more than half an hour. If Katherine is not out of the cells, waiting for me or harmed in any way you, your sister, and your friends will be in immediate danger."_

"_Yeah, problem, with that last part; Damons' down there with her." He didn't need to say more for the meaning to become clear._

_After internally swearing Elijah went on anyway. "Tell them; If she is not turned over to our possession my brother and I will make each of you pay." Before he received a reply he hung up the cell phone and went inside to find Niklaus had in fact been listening._

* * *

He still clearly remembered arriving at the home, leaving Klaus in the car after seeing Elena standing close to Damons' side, who was only coldly putting up an arm for her to lean on. Scars crossed her arms and legs along with several bruises, a majority disappearing beneath her clothes, adding to the notice that her sleeves and bottom of her pants were torn. As much as he hated it, Elijah admitted it wasn't unexpected; No mistake Katherine had toyed with many people… of all species.

She'd protested in a mutter once seeing him walking up to them and looking past him into the car. To Elena and Damons' surprise, Elijah had picked her up in bridal style without pausing, crooking his arm to have his hand on her shoulder and elbow keeping her head from lolling(**With lack of a better term**). Looking back up at Damons' annoyed and angry expression, he found he couldn't find a very good explanation in order to harm the Salvatore; He had wanted revenge on the Doppelgänger as well, even if for other reasons.

Without another word he had turned and walked back to the car. In favor of space, he decided to sit in the back seat, Katherine cradled in his arms the entire ride. She had stopped complaining when they were at their own home and Elijah was dressing her markings, mostly since she was very nearly passed out already.

* * *

He almost smiled at the fact that she was now Human, his kind Katerina had been Human until he and his brother ruined that. But either way… he found himself attracted to her. Aside from the attraction to her looks, she had an interestingly attractive mindset. Obviously, she was manipulative and used anyone for her survival, but that was **his** fault –more dynamically, his mothers'- and he wasn't in the appropriate place to blame her for doing what she had to survive from him; She was tortured, troubled, betrayed and it showed itself plainly to him when he looked at her eyes, or even just her.

And starting at that moment, while he was cleaning her wounds with gentle hands, she had become his fully. Not in a possessive way, or predatory terms, but she was then on to be under his care and protection for him to protect. He would show her his desired redemption to look after her in return of using her so very many years ago. No doubt she would need it with her new status.

He hadn't expected their relationship to escalate as it had in her compelled town, in all fairness he wasn't sure if that would happen again after the fashion which he had left her. But he admitted to himself he when he was damn well happy when they had 'decided' to make more again.

The thought reminded him of years ago, the game she had introduced to him. While juvenile, it had been decently enjoyable. "Katerina."

"Elijah," She teased in repeated his own name back to him.

"I caught you."

"But the game is not over, I'll make sure it remains interesting."

"In the case of this becoming more interesting, or something slightly more intriguing; I have a proposition."

"I hope it isn't as boring as you, then."

A smile rose on his lips while his chuckle was close to silent.

* * *

"No, Elena, I will not calm down. We are stuck in a wild mystery magic land of… trees and dirt after **just** being in a mansion full of random people and –more importantly- the damn _Mikaelsons_. That doesn't seem a _bit_ strange to you? I will not calm down right now."

With a sigh to his endless rant and endless flurry of pacing and hand choreography, Elena was about to slap him, before Kol tackled him to the ground, dashing back from where he had gone into the woods moments earlier.

"Crap, get the hell off me you drunk Original," Damon growled while struggling against Kol stern straight jacket hug. Soon enough it simply turned into the two wrestling. It went on for a few minutes and at one point Damon was flung at a tree. Despite its' side it was still surprising they hadn't managed to knock it down.

They finally broke apart, Damon sitting on the ground with his knees bent and propped up b his hands, while Kol half bent over, partly while catching unnecessary breathes, half laughing himself to hell.

"What was that?" Damon was nearly yelling in frustration, and all the others' present –Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, Matt and the approaching/bickering couple of Katherine and Elijah- could really only watch while the scene played out, each with a different expression.

Kol was still humored from a good fight –he admitted Damon was good considering- and his two responses. It was quite fun, since he hadn't been able to have any fights lately, even before he was killed. Twice.

"Definitely needed that. Thanks for the good fight, mate, keep training then you could be a challenge to Bekah."

"I've already bested him in trickery, and in bed, I'm sure a short match wouldn't be hard." Rebekah was rolling her eyes when she spoke, looking up from Matt. The 'poor boy' had incidentally become drunk and now was hung over. Of course, most of the others had been drunk as well and now suffered small headaches, but they were Vampires. Plus, that didn't account for those who had been getting drunk for decades of years prior. So once she finished talking her eyes were trained back on him

Of course she had 'incidentally' wound up watching him to make sure he recovered well. At the moment she was actually still waiting for him to fully reach consciousness. It seemed due to the conditions –through and through Human and drunk- he was recovering far slower. Rebekah already had the solution, but it would be the obvious caution to wait for him to be fully aware of what was happening.

Meanwhile Damon was working on giving Damon a death glare and not laughing. "I did better than that, just look at your arm.

Kol chuckled again, stretching out an arm more for the others to understand what he meant. The bite mark was practically healed already. "But that isn't skill, it's desperate."

"Screw you."

"Not exactly on my bucket list."

"This has become weird in one sentence." Stefan looked up from where he was staring at the ground, focusing on absolutely nothing.

Damon regarded him with a critical look. "Come on, Stefan, don't be so broody." Damon rolled his eyes when his brother gave no reply. "It's gotten worse since you came back from tossing away Silas."

"I prefer to believe he had always been quite dull when he wasn't relaxing and indulging in his Ripper self. You were such a joy in the twenties." Klaus smirked as they joined the scattered group, Caroline standing not far from him while giving him mixed looks.

"Maybe because he was sleeping with your sister," Damon remarked in his usual bastard tone.

Klaus growled as the excuse of a Vampire spoke back to him, clearly attempting to rile him, but he was already furious enough with the raven-haired prick. "Shut your mouth, insolent, incompetent waste of-"

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted. "Please, relax."

"Gosh, it was that easy to get a spark from you, no wonder you're related to the drunk one."

"Damon, please shut up," Caroline pleaded, watching Klaus stare him down. Elena soon repeated her friend.

"Plus, Elijah was the… relatively drunk one," Kol protested.

Rebekah sighed, just before Matts' breathing became less repetitive, which in turn made her smile. "You always act like you're drunk, though, Kol. That's what he meant."

Niklaus chose then to go ahead and torture the older Salvatore. "This is idiotic, I should simply rip his tongue out."

"What's up your ass, moody?" Damon teased.

Without a word Damon was pinned to a tree by the hand around his throat. Yet in less than a minute later the Hybrids' hand was gone, since his nerves were suddenly set aflame. Damon followed a fraction of a second later.

"Bonnie," Kol scowled just as the witch stepped in from the trees to contribute. Before he had the chance to fully run at her to attack, he had a hand pressed against his head. "Ah, I wasn't going to attack you," He managed.

"He's not lieing," Elijah defended. "He can't possibly be stupid enough to challenge you now. Release them."

Begrudgingly, Bonnie stopped their aneurysms. As angry as the three obviously were, at least they knew better than to attack her after getting upright again. "I needed everyone to be calm, since fighting will get nothing-"

"It will teach him his lesson," Klaus growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Matts' question brought most attention to him. His eyes looked over the groups of eyes slowly drifting off him. After trying to raise his head, he realized he had to put it back against the ground, along with bring a hand up to rub it. "Oh God, my head hurts."

"You were a little too drunk," Rebekah giggled. "Here, I know what will help." She brought her wrist to her mouth, and Matt immediately protested;

"No, god no, no Vampire blood."

"Why? It will only help." She sighed again, this time slightly more from disappointment. "I will not turn you, you have my word."

"I know, but I also know Kol has a sick and extreme sense of joking."

"I wouldn't risk being _daggered_ by my sister, Donovan." _How did he learn my last name?_ "She's already cross with me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have held the bloody White Oak Stake to my heart." Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned back to Matt. "Don't be a child, no one is going to kill you but your own worries." With that she bit into her wrist and used her free hand to hold his head up, then put the torn flesh to his lips.

"Rebekah!" Elena shouted.

Rebekah resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time and waited another moment before bringing her hand away from Matt, but keeping the other under his head. "Don't worry, it will only be used to help him recover from whatever we were drinking."

"What the hell!" Matt exclaimed, although it was more unbelieving than critical.

"Something wrong, Mate?" Kol asked.

"Gee, I don't know," He remarked sarcastically. "My first time drinking Vampire blood."

Katherine scoffed, "Get over it, at least you're first time is an Original who's trying to sleep with you. I was in the case of literally life and death, then I had to die because I was being chased down by two insane Originals."

"No one cared, Katherine," Damon muttered.

Elijah, though, seemed to deliberately begin a battle of words with her. "Centuries ago, Katerina, unimportant now."

"It's what started this maddening chase in the first place. It would have been easier if your were only gaining my feelings to mess with me instead of leading me to the slaughter."

"I wasn't going to allow you to die, you left before I had the chance to explain it to you."

"What? How exactly I was going to be slaughtered."

"How, exactly, I had forced several witches to manifest an elixir to keep you alive."

"Our turn to have trouble in paradise with a Doppelgänger, dear brother?" Niklaus prompted.

"Can I explain everything to all of you now, or do you just want to keep bickering?" Bonnie had waited long enough for them to calm down, now they were only riled again and Katherine had managed to bait Elijah into a fight. Wait, how in hell would that be possible?!

"I'm quite enjoying watching my brother be bested in words by the Doppelgänger strumpet."

"Shut up, Kol," Several people chorused. The youngest Mikaelson brother had chosen to sit on the ground, casually leaning against a tree. A few of the others were sitting as well; Stefan, Rebekah, Matt, Damon, Elena. Everyone else was still standing.

Bonnie nodded in conclusion to her own question. "Either you all shut up or we're never getting back."

It took another few minutes before everyone finally decided to listen to the witch, Kol the most begrudging of it. Once they were all quiet, Bonnie gladly began explaining;

"This is another world full of magic, we might as well consider it a different universe. In order to contact the needed power to revive Kol I had to connect to this world. The magic here is stronger, in some areas, and there are many more different versions of it. At first, I had only needed to have that connection but.. then.. Anna appeared and I became weaker and weaker. I didn't directly cause it, but it suddenly sent all Supernatural in Mystic falls here, along with anyone linked to us."

Silence followed for a few more minutes. Two first to speak; Well guess the fuck who:

"The young girl?"

"So little Miss Annabelle is still around, I should pay her a visit."

Bonnie couldn't help her internal winces every time he spoke, especially to **her**. "Yes, Kol, now she messed up your resurrection and I had her look after Jeremy in a village I directed them to. Katherine, shut up, no one cares." Katherine huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jeremy's here?" Elena asked, her tone entirely concerned.

"He's fine, Anna will keep him safe," Bonnie assure her friend. "But we should all stay at least somewhat together to find a certain witch. If we get her to help us we _should_ be able to go back to our world."

"Well do you know where she is?" Klaus asked, even if he was half interested. The rest of his focus was trained on ways to torture Damon. "Even her name, or will this be a messed up version of search and find?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment, mostly embarrassed but still had that annoyance that came with talking to Originals. "No, but when we're close enough to her, I'll be able to sense her power."

Kol was suddenly on his feet, though oddly not aggressively. "Well what are we waiting for, then, let's find the nearest town and get to the first bar. I need more to drink."

"Wait," Caroline finally spoke up. "Bonnie, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure, Care," Bonnie answered, slightly confused as Caroline walked past her to bring them further into the forest.

After a moment Klaus nodded to himself. "Well I should probably be present in this conversation." Before anyone could disapprove, he had gone off after them.

* * *

**Alright, doing my best to consider all present Beings.**

**To clear about a few things; Elijah and Katerina were in fact fighting, I'm **_**close to sure**_** that Matt has not drank Vampire blood, and I will do my best with mentioning Silas/Stefan/Stefan-Silas…..**

**Please review or pm.**

**I will put so many feels through these chapters.**


End file.
